Adios Amor
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: Como sobreponerse a la perdida de un amor que creiste eterno? Orihime sintió morir cuando Ulquiorra un dia simplemente dijo "no más" Toma tiempo el poder mirar hacia adelante y volver a sonreir. Solo los recuerdos quedan aunque no se pueda vivir de ello


Hi minna! Aqui les dejo una historia que salió de un momento doloroso que vivi hace ya algun tiempo... Juro que la escribí con lagrimas en los ojos, me concentré en escribir y esto resultó... Soy novata como podran apreciar hehe! Se aceptan criticas constructivas, consejos para mejorar y bueno sus comentarios para ver que les pareció!  
Gracias al o la que se anime a leerlo!  
Saludos :33

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra original de Tite Kubo/Bleach. La historia es mia... Aunque si Ulquiorra fuera mio... ejem... bueno dejemos eso :33_**

EN ESTE MOMENTO… ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI

_Todo había terminado, Ulquiorra había tomado la decisión y me había abandonado con excusas que ni el mismo entendía… _

_-Entonces, esto es todo?- pregunté_

-Estas de acuerdo con eso, Orihime?- dijo él

_Estás de acuerdo? Estás de acuerdo? Como podía preguntarme eso, y que tal si le decía que no estaba de acuerdo, que no quería que me abandonara, que yo lo amaba, habría cambiado algo?… pero ninguna palabra lo convencería, la forma en que me miró al decírmelo fue tan segura que yo no tuve más remedio que contestar._

_-Tengo opción?-... sentía como las lagrimas brotaban solas desde el fondo de mi alma herida_

-Creo que no, solo aléjate- _contestó con ese tono frio_

_Yo ya no sabía que decir, solo veía como se escapaba de mi vida el hombre que amaba con todas mis fuerzas y ahora ya no era mío, mi Ulquiorra, mis lagrimas bajaban a mares, pero ni eso lo conmovió, su frialdad salió a flote._

_-Entonces no me preguntes, solo hazlo-_

-Ok. Entonces cuídate-

_-Tú también, se feliz-_

-Igual tu- _dijo mientras daba la vuelta alejándose no solo del lugar, sino de mi vida_

_Si, había terminado todo, mató mis ilusiones y las promesas se rompieron… había convertido a su princesa en una muñeca de trapo… me sentí tan sola, nunca me había sentido tan sola como ese momento… el momento en el que comenzó mi dolor._

_La primer noche fue tan difícil… las lagrimas no paraban y sentía un hueco en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar, podía sentir como me desgarraba el dolor y el apretarme el pecho con todas mis fuerzas no servía de nada… solo pensaba en lo mucho que lo amaba, y en las cosas bellas que él me decía... Me preguntaba en medio de mis lagrimas si él estaría pasando por lo menos un poco del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… _

_-Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra…- lo llamaba_

_-Te necesito-… decía entre lágrimas pero mis llamados no eran respondidos_

_El llanto siguió hasta agotarme y quedar dormida… después de eso en mis sueños lo vi alejarse… corrí tras el gritando:_

_-Amor… Ulquiorra... regresa…- pero nunca volteó, al contrario; cuanto más corría, mas lejos lo veía hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad_

_Desperté llorando de nuevo… no conseguía creer lo idiota que me sentía porque simplemente no podía aceptar que él me hubiera dejado… _

_La soledad era mi única compañera, pero que estuviera conmigo dolía… solo repetía:_

_-Porque te fuiste mi amor… porque te fuiste…- no podía ni levantarme de la cama, no tenia sueño pero sentía los parpados tan pesados que se cerraban solos._

_Cada que nadie me veía recordaba las cosas buenas que pasamos… y mis lágrimas bajaban, a veces sonreía, pero seguía llorando… mis amigas trataban de consolarme pero nada resultaba:_

-Orihime, nos duele verte así, anímate… - _me arrancaban sonrisas y hasta carcajadas pero aprendí que hay amores que te hacen sonreír entre lagrimas… mi sonrisa daba una apariencia pero mi interior moría._

_Esperaba tener noticias de Ulquiorra y saber que le lastimaba tanto como a mi nuestra separación pero fue un duro golpe el saber que a él no le dolía o al menos eso aparentaba… demostraba tanta tranquilidad e indiferencia que eran golpes terribles para mí. Llegué a pensar que el estaba mejor sin mí y el que termináramos fue lo mejor para él, no para mi, solo para él. Todo comenzaba a ser como al principio._

_Grimmjow a veces me escuchaba y me decía: _

-Se fuerte, olvida— _pero yo sentía que no era algo que realmente le importara, aunque él era mi compañía en esos momentos solo decía que no dijera tonterías, que tal vez el regresaría a mi lado, pero detrás de sus palabras había un "no albergues esperanza, el no va a volver" _

_En mi mente solo rondaba la palabra dolor… solo dolor… ya que era insoportable, sentía que el tiempo no corría sin embargo ya habían pasado varios días… veía que todos eran felices menos yo, que había alguien para todos menos para mí y me sentía la mas desgraciada del mundo… sola y me recriminaba el haberme permitido enamorarme de esa manera. _

_-Estúpida, eres una estúpida, maldición Orihime fuiste una estúpida- y lloraba, no tenía ganas de nada, y todos me miraban sin comprender realmente mi dolor._

_Decidí salir después de algunos días a despejarme pensando que me haría bien, pero ni siquiera puse empeño en arreglarme solo salí, iba caminando por el parque tranquila pero sumida en mis pensamientos, recordar me hacía mucho daño y mis lagrimas estaban por brotar cuando de repente choque con alguien, alcé la mirada y pude ver esos perfectos y hermosos ojos verdes que alguna vez me miraron con tanto amor y ahora sentía que me congelaría si seguía mirándome de esa manera:_

_-U…Ulquiorra, hola!- dije mientras abría los ojos aguantando las lagrimas y el querer refugiarme en sus brazos._

-Hola Orihime- _contesto pero su voz era diferente como si hablara con alguien desconocido._

_-Co-como estas?- titubee y tenía miedo…_

-Bien y tú?- _dijo fríamente_

_-Igual. Gracias, me dio gusto saludarte- quería decirle tantas cosas, decirle como me sentía en realidad pero de nada serviría._

-Ok. Cuídate.- _dijo desviando la mirada, con un gesto de impaciencia, como si le estuviera quitando el tiempo_

_Agache la cabeza, sintiendo una daga en el pecho y lágrimas en los ojos_

–_Tú también- le conteste y salí de su camino inmediatamente, el caminó tan tranquilamente como si yo no hubiera significado nada en su vida, mientras yo sentía como me desmoronaba y las lagrimas bajaban inevitablemente, me había cansado de llorar pero no era algo que pudiera controlar, ya no._

_Me senté en una banca del parque y no me importó que la gente me viera llorar, era lo que menos me importaba ahora, solo pensaba que para aquel hombre que se había convertido en mi vida solo era una persona más que se había cruzado en su vida, y lloré amargamente._

_De repente sentí una mano que se posó sobre mi cabeza y me dijo:_

-Inoue-san… que ocurre, porque lloras de esa manera_- reconocí esa voz y alcé la mirada_

_-Kurosaki-kun… ay Kurosaki-kun!—lo abrace instintivamente y dejé que mis lagrimas corrieran mas_

-Dime, que sucede Inoue-san—_me miró con preocupación_

_-Ulquiorra y yo hemos terminado, y no imaginas como me siento ahora, es como si me hubieran quitado la mitad de la vida, no sé como continuar—seguí llorando y él me abrazó_

-Pero este no es lugar para que estés llorando así—_me miro serio_

_-Es que… me lo acabo de topar y… fue horrible—seguí llorando, me infundía la seguridad de llorar con el sin ser juzgada_

-Ven—_me dijo_ –tomemos un café, y tranquilízate por favor—_me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia un café que estaba cerca_

_Platicamos un buen rato y volví a reír sinceramente, se me olvidó por un momento lo que había pasado anteriormente con Ulquiorra y sentí un efecto calmante estando con Ichigo-kun, nunca había platicado con el de esa manera y me sentía cómoda con él…_

_Nos vimos un par de veces más los siguientes días y aunque me miraba mucho y empecé a incomodarme no me importó, era como mi dosis de morfina, estar con él aliviaba mi dolor, sentí que encontré a un buen amigo y tal vez una nueva esperanza aunque mi amor por Ulquiorra jamás iba a terminar porque estaba decidida a que no muriera._

_Tontamente mi esperanza de volver con él se renovó y me propuse verlo, yo me decía que un amor como el nuestro no había podido morir de la noche a la mañana, que si él me amó en verdad como decía, yo estaba segura de que el aun sentía algo por mi y todo volvería a ser como antes, cuando fuimos felices juntos. _

_Poco duró mi entusiasmo cuando a la mañana siguiente que me había citado en la plaza con Kurosaki-kun pude ver a lo lejos a Ulquiorra parado esperando el tren… mi corazón palpito al cien y corrí para encontrarme con el ya que estaba un poco lejos. _

_Mi carrera frenó en seco cuando, triste y desilusionada vi que no estaba solo; había una chica rubia y bella al lado de Ulquiorra y se tomaban de la mano… sentí que mi corazón se rompía en ese momento, recordé que alguien me dijo una vez que es increíble como alguien puede romper tu corazón y sigues amándolo con cada uno de esos pedazos… antes de que él pudiera verme llorando como idiota y de nuevo, me di la vuelta y me alejé, llame a Kurosaki-kun diciéndole que me retrasaría un poco, que por favor me esperara, necesitaba mi dosis de tranquilidad que solo él me brindaba._

_Caminé sin sentido por un rato y fue entonces cuando tome esa dura y difícil decisión, me guardaría mi amor, y me rendiría, era hora de dejarlo ir y dejarlo ser feliz con alguien mas, Kurosaki-kun me ha sido de gran ayuda pues a su lado me siento tranquila… Ulquiorra fue, es y seguirá siendo el hombre que más he amado en la vida. Aunque el ahora no esté más a mi lado, recordar cuando me decía que me amaba, escuchar su hermosa voz, mirar sus ojos, harán que sonría. Sé que ahora es imposible pero, si tengo la fortuna de saber algún día de él y es feliz, mi corazón también será feliz y a pesar de que hoy mis lagrimas caen como la lluvia se que después de eso brillará el sol aunque yo siga… pensando en él…_

_asdfasdfasdfasdf... Lo volvi a leer y me dieron ganitas de llorar, la verdad es que soy muy sensible hahaha aunque me trajo recuerdos esta historia ya no me duele!  
Espero la disfruten... y no olviden dejarme Review vale?_

Arigato por leer!

_Atte. May-chan!_


End file.
